The Agent and the Anthropologist
by ashes at midnight
Summary: One-shot. What should have happened in that 100th episode! Booth/Brennan fluff/loving! Rated M. Complete


**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox. This is a re-write of the 100th episode. 'The Parts in the Sum of the Whole' directed by David Boreanaz, original US airdate April 8 2010**

**A/N: Ok, so I don't know about all of you, but last night I watched this episode; (Australia is a few weeks behind the US) and at the end I felt like huddling in a corner and crying, that, or throwing something large and heavy at the T.V. (LOL) I was so disappointed nothing happened, and then, if that was not heartbreaking enough! The ending was just so sad…Booth totally put his heart on the line, and Brennan just knocked him back…awww so sad! -sniffs- So this is my version of this episode, a smut warning at the end! Lol, it is also AU and obviously has spoilers for this episode, and general spoilers for previous seasons!**

**I want to give a big shout out to AshtonMartinVanquish for betaing this for me. Thanks lovely!**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy!**

The Agent and the Anthropologist.

In a bright sunny office on the third floor of the FBI's Washington office, Dr Lance Sweets leans back in his chair, his eyes opening wide, his mouth practically hitting the floor as he stares at the two people sitting in front of him. Never, in all his years of practice had his observations been so wrong! He cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear the sudden image of Dr Brennan and Agent Booth kissing, he managed to find his voice.

"So," he cleared his throat again, "How long was the affair going on?" he asked quietly, almost dreading the answer.

His breath hitched painfully in his throat as Booth turned his head, the corner of his mouth twitching in an almost indistinguishable smirk, as he looks Brennan in the eye.

"Do you think we should tell him?" he asked the anthropologist coyly, raising an eyebrow.

Brennan's eyes twinkle as she remembers_ that_ night, over six years ago. How they had barely managed to keep their hands off each other throughout the cab ride home, how the cabby actually keep sneaking glances at them through his rear-view mirror, and how Booth had ended up yelling at him to keep his eyes on the road.

The corners of her mouth twitches in amusement and she ducks her head to hide the blush tinging her cheeks as she remembers their frantic movements. The struggle to get the apartment door open and to feel Booth's warm hands and lips on her shivering, aroused skin.

She shifts in her seat, feeling her cheeks burning as she glances at Booth out of the corner of her eye. She nods, speech being a little beyond her at the moment.

Booth smirks, turns back to Dr. Sweets and stretches in his seat, moving further down into the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Whoever said it had ended?" he asked, his voice soft as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Sweets almost chokes, "What?" he gasps as he leans forward in his seat and glances between the agent and the anthropologist in something akin to disbelief.

Booth smirks and chuckles softly, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "Sweets, Sweets, Sweets…you're not the only one who can keep a secret." he turns his head and catches Brennan's eye, both of them smiling softly, their eyes twinkling. Brennan reaches out, takes Booth's hand and squeezes it softly.

Sweets watches their interactions and just shakes his head, feeling a little duped.'

"B-But six years!" he splutters, almost moaning, "You've kept this a secret for six years!"

Booth laughs and rubs his knuckles against the front of his suit "Yep, still got it!" he glances at Brennan and smiles.

"How did you do it?" Sweets asks in disbelief , "Didn't you just…want to come clean and admit what was going on?"

Booth turns back towards Sweets and suddenly turns serious "Yeah, I admit…some day's were harder then others." he pauses, and then shrugs "But it was worth it."

"Did anyone know?" Sweets asked softly, feeling a small glimmer of hope.

Booth shakes his head, a cheesy grin on his face as Sweets all but slumps dejectedly in his chair, utterly defeated. "B-but…you've both had relationships since then…," he points out hesitantly.

Booth and Brennan glance at each other before Brennan sighs softly,

"We decided we needed to spend time apart two years ago, to confirm our feelings and thoughts on the matter. That's the time I am assuming you are referring to? " She pauses "It was not an experience I would like to repeat."

"Why is that?" asked Sweets.

"The break; it didn't work out." confirmed Booth, before he smirks again "We still couldn't keep our hands of each other!"

"Booth!" she hisses in embarrassment.

The agent merely smiles, "This hasn't been easy you know," he admitted, glancing at Sweets.

"Their were a few times where I thought we would definitely be caught out," he pauses and grins at Brennan. "Like the time you wore that "Wonder Woman" costume! Now, that was hot!"

Brennan blushes slightly, but she was smiling all the same, "Well, how do you think I felt when you got Santa bits all in your suit and I practically had to take your clothes as evidence!" she shook her head.

"It took all of my control not to touch you!" she snapped, completely unaware of the implications of her words.

Sweets eyes widen and he coughs, going a bright red as he blushes furiously. Booth however grins lazily and stretches in his seat. Suddenly feeling relief that he had decided to leave the large manuscript in his lap. No need for Sweets, or Brennan (She would no doubt tease him about it later) to see his growing hard on.

They both turn to look at Sweets who now huddles in his chair, clutching a large fluffy cushion tightly to his chest, "But…" he mutters under his breath "…How could I not know this, am I completely incompetent…" he starts to hyperventilate.

Booth sighs, rolls his eyes and leans forward, awkwardly patting him gently on the knee, "Hey, Sweets….don't worry about it ok. We've been fooling everyone for years."

Brennan tosses her hair over her shoulder, "You do realise that your book is completely inaccurate now," she points out hopefully. "If you publish it you will be publishing false information."

Sweet's seemed to come out of his musings at the words, raising his head he glares at the anthropologist, "Don't worry, I'm not even thinking about publishing it now…I'm a complete moron…. call myself a psychologist," he mutters, clutching at the cushion again and leaning back in his seat.

Booth blinks and then smirks, brightening considerably, "Good, because you know, if you do I'll just have to kill you," he chuckles at Sweets wide-eyed look.

Brennan rolls her eyes, "He would, but he would feel bad about it afterwards."

Booth nods as he stood up, feeling much more comfortable now as he throws the manuscript down on the table, "She's right, I would feel terrible," he laughs again as Brennan also got to her feet.

Booth slips an arm around her waist and pulls her close, "So Sweets…" he murmurs turning his head and looking the younger man in the eye, "I trust you to keep this to yourself," he quirks an eyebrow.

Sweets nods slowly "Yeah…yeah sure. Nobody would believe me anyway…" he sighs sadly.

Booth and Brennan both smile, Brennan almost feels sorry for Sweets, almost.

They turned and walked out of the office, leaving Dr. Sweets with his own thoughts. They paused just outside the door and watched as he picked up his copy, got up, walked to the window and threw the book outside. Watching the book tumble in the wind, pages fluttering loose as it fell almost three stories to the pavement below. Booth shook his head and chuckled softly.

Brennan bit her lip in concern, "Do you think he'll be ok?" she whispered conspiratorially, as they watched Dr. Sweets trudge back to his seat, flop down and clutch the cushion to his chest again as he slowly rocked back and forth.

Booth shrugged as they turned and walked down the hall, his arm still around her waist. "The man's just had his dreams crushed, he's questioning his credentials," he smirked "He'll get over it!"

Brennan just smiled as they stepped into the elevator. As the doors closes Booth turns towards her, wrapping both his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. He smiled "Do you want to come back to my place?" he smirks, and pushes his hips against hers, feeling himself being turned on again.

Brennan laughed and kissed him softly, a quick, chaste kiss.

"Ummm…sounds nice." she murmured. "In Sweets office I was remembering our first night together," she whispers huskily.

The elevator "pinged" and Brennan and Booth pull reluctantly apart, Booth looked at her longingly as they slipped out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

They didn't touch again until they were out of the building and sitting in Booth's SVU. He smirks and looks at Brennan with a twinkle in his eyes, "So that's what that little blush was about hmm…?" he laughs as he reaches out and places his hand on her thigh.

She grins, and leans back in her seat, shifting restlessly under his hand "I was remembering how you touched me" she whispers, grinning wickedly as his eyes darken with desire.

He jerks his hand off her thigh, cursing under his breath as he frantically tries to start the car. In the passenger seat, Brennan smirks, loving his reaction. As he pulls out of the car park, Brennan reaches out and places her hand over the front of his pant's fingering the shiny red 'cocky' belt buckle. Booth hisses, grabs her hand frantically, and pulls it away from him, "Stop it Bones!" he snaps, "Do you want me to have a crash!"

In the passenger seat, Brennan pouts and folds her arms across her chest, rolling her eyes. Booth glances at her out of the corner of his eye and sighs loudly, "Bones," he whispers softly.

She looks at him, noticing the smirk on his face and feels the corner of her mouth twitch up as she smiles. She uncrosses her arms and leans across the seat to kiss his neck. Booth moans loudly and tenses as he feels her hand run slowly up his thigh.

"Jesus Christ!" he mutters.

xxxxx

The next ten minutes passes quickly, as Booth speeds through the light mid-morning traffic and pulls up outside his apartment complex with a squeal of tyres. He was out of the car in seconds, Brennan quickly following. They clutch at each other's hands as they walk into the lobby and quickly run up the stairs. By the time they reach Booth's apartment, Brennan feels the buzzing of anticipation.

They tumble into the room, laughing and Booth closes the door quietly behind them. She quickly pushes him back up against the door, her hands on his shoulders as she kisses him passionately. He moans and smiles into the kiss. Brennan slowly pulls away, licking her lips, her eyes are bright and she is breathing hard. Her cheeks crimson. Booth pulls himself away from the door, shrugs his coat off and throws it onto the couch. He takes her hand, pulls her towards the hallway, and his bedroom.

Brennan, pulls her hand from his as they walk into his room, she hears the door close behind her but makes no move to turn around as she grabs the hem of her knee-length print-dress and pulls it over her head. Giving Booth a great view of her back, and the taught curves of her ass.

She pauses as she felt him move behind her. His breath was soft against her shoulder and neck as he kisses her softly, wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against his chest. She smiles and closes her eyes as she feels a large hot heat press against her ass and bite's back a moan of pleasure. She holds herself still, her entire body poise and quivering as he runs his hand over the front of her panties. She leans back against him, tilting her hips and thrusting up into his hands. He chuckles softly "Patience Bones," he whispers as he slowly slips a hand under her panties, run a hand through her curls and fingers her clit.

She gasps, her breathing ragged, "Oh Booth," she whispers "Oh…" She opens her eyes again and turns in his arms so she is now facing him. Her hands drop to the front of his pants and she tugs frantically at his belt, hastily unzipping his fly. Booth shivers in delight as he feels her soft hands close around him and squeeze him gently. Brennan strokes him slowly, leaning forward and kissing him again.

His mouth and tongue are hot on her skin, his fingers nimble as they reach behind her and slowly unclipped her bra. Brennan smirks as she feels his hands run down her taught stomach, grab the hem of her panties and pull them over her hips, letting them fall to the floor.

He wraps his arms around her, presses his body close to hers as he walks her back towards the bed, they both laugh as they tumble onto the soft mattress. Brennan smiled, raising her arms above her head and arching her back. Booth moans and moves to cover her body with his. He was so hard, the tip of his cock weeping slightly as he quivers with need. He bends down and kisses her breasts, taking the hardening nipple in his mouth and sucking softly. Brennan's soft cries get steadily louder, her hips bucking frantically as he puts a hand between her thighs and fingers her quickly and efficiently.

She moves her thighs further apart, looks up at him with bright lust-filled eyes. Booth smiles, pulls his mouth off her breast and pulls himself up, kissing her mouth again. He eases his hand out of her, and a second later fills her with his hard member. Brennan sighs, a smile tugging at her lips as she wraps her legs around his waist.

He leans back, bracing his weight on his arms as he looks down into her eyes, slowly he pulls out and then pushes back inside, each stroke bringing them both closer to climax. Brennan tilts her head back, her eyes closing as she shudders in his arms. Booth grits his teeth, struggling to hold himself back, he wants her to come with him, but she was so slick, her inner muscles fluttering around him as he pushes himself inside her.

He shifts his weigh to the side, leaning on one arm, as he reaches down and massages her clit with the other hand, pinching her little bundle of nerves between his fingers and causing her climax to come quickly.

She screams, arching up off the bed and clutching him tightly. Booth groans loudly as he pulls out of her again and quickly pushes himself back inside, letting his body relax as he feels his own release come.

They are both breathing hard, Booth sucks in a shaking breath and lets it out with a laugh as he rolls over onto his side, bringing Brennan with him. She sighs and wraps her arms around him, keeping him inside her. She smiles, feeling relaxed and warm and leans her head on his chest.

"I love you Booth," she whispers softly, breathing in his musky male scent and smiling happily.

She feels his chest rumble as he laughs softly, his hands ran down her back and palm her ass, "I love you too Bones," he whispers sleepily.

**A/N: So, what do you all think? This is my first venture into Bones fanfic, normally I'm a Buffy/Angel fan girl but I was just so disappointed with this episode that I wanted to do a re-write. Anyway, please review if you liked it!**

**If you would all like to see the banner, I have made for this story just visit my profile.**

**xoxo**

**Lia**


End file.
